oprahcartoonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Fatguson
'''Fatguson '''is the eighteenth episode of the fifth season of OMC. Plot Ferrick is pouring Tab on a streetlight to stick it to "the man" when a cop shoots him. Evil Shocksquatch, who was filming the whole thing, runs to the Baumannatorium. There, Ben is fighting Evil Ripjaws and Evil Water Hazard, but he quickly defeats them and sends them to House of Cards. Evil Shocksquatch shows Ben the movie he took. Ben thinks it's hilarious and uploads it to YouTube. A week later, Ben wakes up to fat people protesting outside of the base. He tries to flee to the Baumannatorium, but the fat people catch him and tie him up. He is interrogated by their leader, Hozier J. Mantits, who decides to start a riot when he sees a news report of Baumann killing Captain Kangaroo. Ben runs to the Baumannatorium, where Baumann claims he was framed. Meanwhile, Hozier goes to Ferrick's hospital room and kidnaps him to be the riots' mascot. After bringing Ferrick to the riot, he gives a speech about fucking fat people. Elsewhere, Paul Blart is chasing down Ben and Ferrick. Ben uses a new alien, Lard-Ass, to fight, earning him the fatties' respect. However, when he times out, the fatties capture him and Baumann. Hozier tries to crucify them, but Ben fights back. When the cops show up, Ben and Baumann flee to Figgletower. Ben rescues Ferrick, but Baumann won't let Ben bring him along on their escape. Just then, a cop kills Ferrick. Saddened, Ben resolves to save the fatties and runs back into the riots. He saves some, but then decides to Whampire Hozier into starting the riots. He does so, but Baumann stops him, revealing that he started the riots because he is disgusted by fat people. When Ben points out that Baumann is fat, the resulting paradox reboots the universe. Gaben explains this to Ben, and also says that he stopped the riots. Just then, Ben gets a news report on his phone that Steel has killed Marriland. After the credits, Ben points out that Gaben is fat, so the universe reboots again. Impact *Ben turns into Lard-Ass, Antigravitesla, and Lil' Snarefire for the first time *a fuckton of people are introduced fuck i'm gonna have to make so many pages *The universe is rebooted Characters Characters *Ferrick Wyatt *Cops *Evil Shocksquatch *Ben Tennyson *Mr. Baumann *Frank Underwood *Chris Christie *Fatties *Judge Domstol *Chris Chan *Will Harangue *Captain Kangaroo *Solo *Humphrey *Wario *Jabba the Hutt *Good Maltruant *Cooper Daniels *Paul Blart *Fat Albert *Fat Seeweedasapien *Paradox *Barack Obama *Gabe Newell *Lt. Steel *Marriland Villains *Evil Ripjaws *Evil Water Hazard *Hozier J. Mantits Aliens *Buzzshock *Portaler *Cannonbolt *Benferrick *Terraspin *Lard-Ass *XLR8 *Audrey *Antigravitesla *Sandbox *Ditto *Snare-oh *Lil' Cannon *Swampfire *Lil'Snarefire *Whampire *Molestache Gallery FG6.png FG11.png FG14.png FG18.png FG22.png FG25.png FG28.png FG32.png FG37.png FG40.png FG42.png FG48.png FG50.png FG54.png FG56.png FG57.png FG64.png FG69.png FG71.png FG73.png FG78.png FG88.png FG95.png FG100.png FG103.png FG109.png FG117.png FG122.png FG123.png FG127.png FG133.png FG136.png FG142.png FG146.png FG149.png FG152.png FG155.png FG161.png FG166.png FG172.png FG177.png FG182.png FG184.png FG187.png FG193.png FG195.png FG200.png FG204.png FG214.png FG215.png FG216.png FG218.png FG222.png FG224.png FG226.png FG231.png FG234.png FG235.png FG238.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Episodes Category:Ancy Category:Solo